digimon_fansfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamers
This is the page for the generic term for people with Digimon partners. For the anime series, see Digimon Tamers.A Tamer (テイマー Teimā?) is the generic term for people partnered to Digimon in the Digimon media franchise, contrasting with DigiDestined, a term for people who are chosen for a special mission. Tamers can be created any number of ways. Some Tamers are chosen by DigiGnomes due to a strong wish, as do the Tamers in Digimon Tamers, while others simply connect with a Digimon and form a strong bond, as with Marcus Damonin Digimon Data Squad. Still others defeat Digimon and befriend them that way, as the Guard Tamers in Digimon World 2 or the Tamers in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, or simply raise them as a game, as in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 and Digimon Next. Functionally, many Tamers are similar to their DigiDestined counterparts, with Digivices to call their own and, in most cases, a bond with their partner. However, there are two main differences; one is that some Tamers can have multiple Digimon, while the same can rarely be said of DigiDestined. The other is that Tamers lend their partners more energy when they fight; the ones from Digimon Tamers feel their partners' pain when they fight for too long, while the ones from Data Squad fight alongside their partners. It's impossible for an average Tamer to use an Airdramon.[1] Digimon Adventure / Digimon Adventure 02 The title for Ryo Akiyama in the Tamers series of games, beginning with Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer. Because Ryo doesn't have his own partner, he uses the partners of others, include Agumon and Veemon. He does not have a Digivice of his own but borrows others; this allows him to purify opposing Digimon and bring them to his side. Additionally, there are more Tamers in Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers, where there are enough to gather a mock tournament to train Ryo. Tamers include known DigiDestined such as Mimi Tachikawa and Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, the latter of whom actually uses more Digimon than just his partner Digimon. Digimon Tamers Tamers in this series are chosen essentially by the will of DigiGnomes, who either transform Digimon cards into Blue Cards which turn card-reading devices into D-Powers or simply outright gifting Tamers with D-Powers. There is initially some conflict over the roles of Tamers; Takato Matsuki, for example, enjoys simply raising his partner, while Rika Nonaka actively seeks battle to be the strongest. The humans in this series are Tamers. Despite this, in the English dub of Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers, the first Tamers movie, Omnimon mistakenly calls the Tamers DigiDestined. Digimon Data Squad The main human characters of this series possess Digivices, and are partnered with Digimon that came to the Real World as Digi-Eggs, unlike other Digimon. Tamers are generally under the command of DATS, who seek to return rampaging Digimon back to the Digital World and have the populace as a whole remain unaware of Digimon. Some Tamers are actually gifted with partners sent by the reigning god King Drasil to watch and observe humans. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01Edit The main human characters of this series possess Digimon that they initially raised with the virtual pet but gained Digivices after entering the Digital World. As these Digimon were raised with virtual pets, some Tamers have more than one partner and, similarly, more than one Digivice, allowing a Tamer to DNA digivolve two or more of his own Digimon. Digimon Chronicle The main human characters of this series possess a Digimon Pendulum, which they use to empower their Digimon. The series is a set of mini-manga accompanying the Pendulum toy, and instead of a full story, they only depict isolated events which leave much unexplained. Digimon D-Cyber Instead of being chosen by benevolent beings, the children in D-Cyber are lured to the Digital World so that the villain can steal the "Dragon Spirit" of Hikaru Ryuuji's Dorumon, though they fight back in the end. Main Tamers *Hikaru Ryuuji and Dorumon *Masuken Kana and Ryudamon *Teru Raku and Agumon X Digimon Next The children in Digimon Next are partnered with Digimon they raised with the Digimon Mini. However, after registering on the Battle Terminal, their Digimon are revealed to be of the rare "Illegal" type, and they are drawn into the Digital World to prevent both worlds from being erased. Main Tamers *Tsurugi Tatsuno and Agumon *Yu Inui and Gaomon *Ami Kitajima and Pichimon *Sho Kahara and Peckmon Digimon World DS Tamers are called through a website to the Digital World, where they are asked to partner with Digimon to unleash their true power. Tamers join a Tamer Union where they are given quests to help out Digimon in need. As they complete quests, they increase in rank from Normal to Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, and finally the Tamer King. Every Tamer level up until the Tamer King has an Observer who guides a Tamer and gauges his or her progress. When the Observer deems the Tamer worthy, the Tamer will be allowed to advance to the next level. *Normal Tamer: Azulongmon *Bronze Tamer: Ebonwumon *Silver Tamer: Baihumon *Gold Tamer: Zhuqiaomon *Platinum Tamer: ClavisAngemon Digimon World Re:Digitize *Taiga and Agumon *Nikolai "Niko" Yerkovich Petrov and Sashenka, a Gaomon *Akiho Rindou and Digitorin, a Biyomon *Yuuya Kuga and Black, BlackWarGreymon X *Mirei Mikagura, Angewomon and LadyDevimon ;Decode only *Rina Shinomiya and V.V., a Veemon Notes and references #↑ Digimon Fortune